Black of White
by Xionsca
Summary: Terjebak dalam dunia tak diketahui, mereka berpacu dengan waktu mencari jalan keluar. Dan seiring kebenaran terungkap, satu persatu rahasia sisi gelap terkuak. Menurutmu siapakah 'badut'nya?/Teiko arc, with psychological genre.


**.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Black of White (c) Rey Ai**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Psychological, Mystery, Fantasy**

 **Warning: AU, AR, typo(s), etc.**

 **Chapter 0: Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kise terbangun, matanya mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada. Tubuhnya telungkup dengan pejar rasa sakit di seluruh bagian, dia meringis pelan lalu beranjak duduk dengan susah payah. Dirinya yang masih setengah sadar mulai mengawasi sekitar, memperhatikan lingkungan yang asing baginya.

Rawa?

Tempat yang remang-remang, tanah yang lembab dengan pepohonan akar gantung membuatnya tampak menyeramkan, ditambah di sekitarnya terdapat banyak genangan air dengan sesuatu yang misterius di dalamnya, kodok? Lintah? Atau bisa jadi binatang yang dianggap Kise menjijikkan lainnya, memikirkannya membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Kise mengernyitkan dahinya, jika dipikir-pikir kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Tempat apa ini? Sinar bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan juga tidak membantu, malah membuat semakin mencekam. Dia mulai menerka ulang kejadian dari awal, seingatnya hari ini dia pergi ke sekolah, kemudian sepulang sekolah dia pergi ke tempat pemotretan, kemudian pulang ke rumahnya, kemudian, kemudian ...? Ingatannya menjadi buram setelahnya, tapi apa yang dia bisa ingat, semuanya menjadi gelap, lalu tiba di tempat ini.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia mencoba dengan susah payah untuk berdiri, matanya menatap nyalang ketika mendengar suara desingan mesin yang mendekat, jantungnya berpacu, sampai ia mendapati di belakangnya, cahaya yang bersinar dari pantulan bulan keluar dari balik pepohonan dengan memegang...? Gergaji mesin?!

Secara naluri tanda bahaya, tubuhnya berlari ke arah berlawan dari suara itu berasal. Oh ayolah, Kise baru saja bangun dan menyadari telah sampai ke sebuah tempat antah berantah yang tidak diketahuinya, lalu sekarang dikejar seorang psikopat?! Demi gunting keramat Akashi, Kise masih ingin hidup! Dia bahkan belum minta maaf kepada Kuroko karena dengan cerobohnya dia menumpahkan Vanilla Milkshake kesayangan Kuroko—walaupun mungkin dia juga akan berakhir di tangan Kuroko, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dibunuh oleh psikopat, kan?

Itu tidak penting sekarang, sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, mencari tempat yang aman. Tidak dipedulikan lagi tubuh yang tadinya sakit, ataupun deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan, Kise bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara desingan mesin yang semakin mendekat dengan suara kaki yang berlari mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari, berlari, dan rasa senang membuncah saat ia mendapati cahaya dari sebuah desa, ia masih bisa selamat!

* * *

Kuroko memandangi keadaan di luar jendela dalam diam sambil menyeruput Milkshake kesukaannya, keadaan kedai yang cukup ramai tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya itu. Sementara manusia di depannya merajuk meminta perhatian darinya. "Kurokocchi dengarkan aku! Kau selalu saja mengabaikanku ketika aku bercerita-ssuuu!~" Tampak tidak terganggu, Kuroko tetap bergeming yang membuat pemuda ini semakin merajuk, bibirnya semakin manyun. "Kurokocchiiii..."

Kuroko menyerah, menoleh datar ke arah si pemuda. "Aku mendengarkanmu Kise-kun." Jawabnya acuh sembari menyedot minumannya lagi, sementara Kise terus merengek. Ingin sekali Kuroko menyumpal mulut berisik Kise dengan Lollipop jumbo, ah, tapi itu terlalu bagus untuk Kise, kan? Kuroko menghela napas, "Jadi, setelah menemukan desa itu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tanpa minat. Yah, setidaknya setelah ini Kise akan bercerita panjang lebar, dan dengan begitu dirinya bisa berpura-pura mendengarkan sambil memandangi jalanan di luar jendela.

Senyum kise melebar. "Jadi, setelah itu aku terus berlari sampai menubruk sebuah rumah, sialnya-ssu, suara mesin itu masih terdengar! Apa psikopat itu tidak takut dengan keramaian ya-ssu? Ah, tapi benar juga, saat itu malam hari jadi sepi." Dahi Kise mengkerut, tampak berpikir, "yah, terserahlah. Pokoknya-ssu, setelah aku berlari ke tengah desa, yang untungnya masih ramai, suara itu menghilang-ssu! Aku lega. Dan kupikir, aku seperti melihat seseorang yang familiar diantara kerumunan penduduk desa-ssu! Tapi, apa cuma khayalanku saja ya? Hmm... entahlah, terus setelah itu, entah bagaimana aku ditawari untuk menginap di rumah salah seorang penduduk desa-ssu, mungkin karena aku tampan jadi mereka memperbolehkan menginap dengan gratis ya? Taulah, lalu besoknya Kurokocchi tau sendirilah, kita bertemu—KUROKOCCHI!"

Dengan tergesa Kise segera berlari keluar dari kedai, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari si pemuda rambut biru. Kise merengut, ini bukan kali pertama dirinya ditinggal sendiri oleh Kuroko saat dia bercerita, apa salahnya mendengarkan dia bercerita sampai selesai? Dan sekarang dia bingung harus mencari Kuroko ke mana, tentu saja hawa keberadaan tipis Kuroko yang menyebalkan membuatnya sulit ditemukan.

Sambil terus menggerutu, Kise berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak. Ini sudah minggu ketiga sejak dirinya berada di dunia antah berantah ini—pun bertemu dengan Kuroko. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, huh? Ia mengerutkan dahinya, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, saat kali pertama dia bertemu Kuroko, dia bahkan tidak bisa langsung mengenali Kuroko, dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersalah—dia bahkan belum meminta maaf.

Sejauh yang Kise pahami selama beberapa minggu disini, dunia ini aneh. Oke, memang benar ini dunia yang baru ditempatinya wajar saja kalau aneh, tapi ini benar-benar aneh. Terlalu banyak misteri di dalamnya, terlebih disini juga terdapat beberapa tempat yang ada di dunia nyata. Dan yang paling anehnya lagi, Kise benar-benar menyukai dunia ini, benar-benar menyenangkan. Seperti tempat yang selama ini didambakannya, aneh bukan?

Suara dentingan jam membuyarkan lamunannya. Kalau dia lupa menjelaskan, jam itu juga aneh. Dia memandang Jam besar di tengah kota, jam itu menunjukkan pukul tiga, tidak aneh katamu? Pikir lagi, sejak Kise datang ke dunia ini, jam itu baru berdentang tiga kali, aneh, ya kan? Tapi sepertinya penduduk kota ini tidak memperdulikannya, seharusnya jam itu diperbaiki bukan? Kise mendengus pelan, jam yang rusak.

Kise tidak ambil pusing juga mengenai jam itu, yang penting sekarang dia harus menemukan Kuroko kesayangannya, siapa tau apa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda _baby face_ itu? Dia tidak ingin semacam om-om mengganggu Kuroko tanpa dia disampingnya. Dan karena Kise melamun, tidak sengaja ia menubruk seseorang yang membuatnya mengaduh. Sementara, orang yang ditubruknya hanya diam tetapi menatapnya tajam, dan itu membuat kedua bola matanya melebar. "Akashicchi?"

* * *

Bunyi berdebam menghantam tanah, distorsi dengan ekstensi matahari tidaklah valid. Semuanya campur aduk, bahkan gravitasi hanya mampu menarik benda-benda alam. Hanya dua orang yang menyaksikan dari jauh tidak merasakan ketakutan akan hal demikian ini. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, seorang pemuda tampak takjub dengan apa yang terjadi, sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Menarik bukan?" orang yang tertawa memulai pembicaraan, sementara pemuda yang memandang takjub tampak tidak terusik dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan. "Kau itu orang yang menarik, kau tidak takut akan hal seperti ini."

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah orang disebelahnya sembari berkata, "Kupikir me _-reset_ nya tidak akan seperti ini."

Perkataannya itu membuat orang disebelahnya tertawa terbahak. "Tentu saja! Jika tidak seperti ini tidak akan menarik bukan? Yah, walaupun bagi setiap orang itu berbeda," jeda sebentar, lalu orang itu berdiri menghadap si pemuda. Senyumnya melebar—bak iblis, "nah, karena kau sekarang juga _immortal_ sepertiku, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara kerjanya."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo! ini pertama kalinya saya ngebuat cerita pake genre psychological, dan di story ini saya benar-benar dapet feel nya ketika nulis! sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama mampir di otak, berhubung saya ngga mood nulis jadi baru bisa ke publish sekarang, berterimakasih buat masjid kampus! hahahaha xD**

 **nah gimana buat chapter prolog nya? untuk update tergantung mood lagi :(( silahkan review~**


End file.
